


The Runaway Groom

by MoviesInMyMind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Molly being an awesome friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesInMyMind/pseuds/MoviesInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't want to marry Mary but will only leave if Sherlock loves him back. He has to make his decision now or he is going to end up with a wife he doesn't love and a best friend that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the wonderful Works. He is totally awesome and you all should read his works also.
> 
> \---
> 
> Just The Works here! You guys should totally subscribe to ^^^ this wonderful person ^^^. Just saying.

John was in the dressing room at the back of the church. There were still 30 minutes until he had to leave for the alter. He was getting married to Mary today. It was supposed to be a big happy occasion with his friends and family and even Sherlock, which was a surprise to say the least. When Sherlock jumped from the roof there had always been that thought that his best friend wouldn’t get to see his wedding, which felt like a big deal. But now that he was back, things seemed to have shifted.

John still proposed to Mary and still cared for her a great deal, but all he could seem to think about now was Sherlock. A month after Sherlock had come back John had calmed down enough to think about his reaction to Sherlock’s “not dead” speech. He realized that his emotions and grief while Sherlock was dead were far greater than they would have been if they were just friends, even close ones. And over the following months he had realized he loved Sherlock.

But now John was getting married to Mary and Sherlock was his best man. And all John could think was that this should be the day he was marrying Sherlock not Mary. And that wasn’t a good thought to have 30 minutes before the wedding in the back of a church filled with guests. So, John just paced around the room fighting with his thoughts. He still had time to leave, but would Sherlock go with him? Did he even feel the same? Was it worth the risk?

There was a quiet knock at his door.  “John?” Sherlock said on the other side.  It came out muffled and uncertain.  “How are things going in there?”

John looked up at the door. There was the source of his troubles. Maybe he could find out how Sherlock feels, that would make his decision for him. “Come in Sherlock.” He continued pacing.

Sherlock opened the door and stepped inside.  He gave John a hesitant smile.  It was the same one he’d been giving him now for weeks.  “Greg and Molly just arrived.  I settled them at their pew.  They wanted to send you their best wishes.”  He looked John over carefully.  Something about the way he was pacing was beginning to make him nervous.  “Is...something wrong?” He asked.

“Um… Yes.” John refused to look at him. If he did then he would just run off now and he needed to know how Sherlock felt first.

Sherlock crossed to a chair and placed a hand on the back of it.  He adjusted the clothes John left there, straightening them.  “Mary’s doing well.  I just got word from Janine.  She’s currently twirling in front of the mirror; a true blushing bride.  In case you were worried…”

John tensed slightly. Of course Sherlock would think this was about Mary. He didn’t really understand emotions. Maybe he didn’t feel the same way about John as John feels about him.

Sherlock fingered the collar of John’s regular shirt, straightening it.  “You still have quite a bit of time.  Everyone’s getting settled or mingling.” He said.  “Everything’s going well out there and I’ve made sure it’s all in place.  It’ll all be fine.”  He reached out again to correct the perfectly folded shirt, but instead put his hand in his pocket.  “It’s all fine.” He repeated.

“That’s…good.” John resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. There were so many people out there expecting a wedding to happen. And he still didn’t know if it would.

Sherlock looked up at him.  “Is it?” He asked.

John didn’t answer but he did stop his pacing and sat down in the closest chair.

Sherlock hesitated before stepping forward.  “Is it something else?” He asked.  “You’re not worried about the ceremony itself.”  He stopped halfway across the room.  “Tell me what’s wrong, John.  I’ve done everything I could.  I don’t see what could be wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong. Well, not today anyways. I just think I might be marrying the wrong person. And I shouldn’t be thinking that. I mean, I’m supposed to be getting married in less than an hour and I might be marrying the wrong person and there is a church full of guests out there and I know who I want to be really marrying but I don’t think they feel the same and I’m rambling and I’m going to shut up now.” John stopped and stared at the floor in front of him.

Sherlock stood in his spot unmoving.  He was silent for a long time.  Just when John thought he was going to stay that way until the ceremony began, Sherlock spoke again.  “Who do you want to be there with?” He asked quietly.  “If not Mary.”

John stayed silent and couldn’t decide if he wanted to be swallowed by the earth or if he wanted Sherlock to figure it out.

When John didn’t answer, Sherlock stared at him.  He did his best to think of something, anything that would give him an answer.  “Don’t get married then.” He said.  He looked down at the floor.  “Leave, now.  I’ll pick up the pieces when you’re gone.”

John looked up at him, his eyes wide. Then he looked back at the floor. Sherlock hadn’t figured it out. He probably didn’t feel the same so John should stay. Right?

Sherlock looked back at John when he didn’t stand to leave.  Sherlock’s brow furrowed and he crossed to stand in front of him.  He placed his hands on his shoulders and stared hard at him, willing him to listen.  “GO.” He said, the sound hissing from between his teeth.  “If you don’t want to get married to her then go!  Don’t do something stupid you might regret.”

“If the person I really love doesn’t feel the same, then I can’t leave because I owe it to Mary to marry her instead.” John glared at the floor. This was just so much more difficult with Sherlock in the equation.

Sherlock made let out a snarl of frustration, pulling at his hair with one hand.  “I might not know much about other people John, but I don’t think Mary would be happy with your marrying her out of some delusional feelings of civil duty.  John, look at me.” He knelt down in front of him to force him to look him in the eyes.  “You owe nothing to anyone.”

John looked up at him. “She is pregnant, Sherlock.” He said weakly.

Sherlock’s eyes grew wider and he paled beneath him.  “She’s pregnant.” He repeated.

“Yes.”

Sherlock looked at John’s knees, not really focusing.  He stood slowly as though he might fall over.  He turned and straightened himself up.  He walked to the other side of the room to the other chair.  He stared a moment at John’s clothes piled there.    
“Pregnant.” He repeated.  He felt like such an idiot.  It had been so obvious.  The tiredness, the weight gain, the irritability, the change in taste.  Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner?  Blindness.

John looked up at him worriedly. Sherlock hated to repeat himself. “Sherlock, are you ok?” He looked almost like he was going to be sick.

Sherlock stood there, hands at his sides.  He stared at the pile.  He could always tell John to offer child support or ask for a paternity test.  But now, that wasn’t the sort of man John was.  He choked on a laugh.  He didn’t know what to say.

“Yes, yes.  I’m fine.” He said.  “A bit...a bit surprised.  Thought I should’ve caught on sooner.”

John stood up and moved Sherlock to sit in the chair John had been in previously.

Sherlock sat down and took a few deep, calming breaths.  “And you’re sure?”  He didn’t need to ask.  He knew already.

John kneeled in front of Sherlock, despite the way his leg protested. “Yes. That is why I owe her if the other person doesn’t love me.”

Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat.  “I’d be able to tell you if I knew.  But I don’t think I know anyone who does.  A few of the bridesmaids like you, but I wouldn’t say any were in love.”  He paused, staring at a place on the floor somewhere across the room.  “I’m sorry.”

John looked at the bottom of the chair. He nodded slowly. “Alright then,” he breathed slowly in an attempt not to break down. “I guess I am marrying Mary.” He stood up and went to the mirror across the room. Sherlock didn’t love him. That was his decision made then. He settled his face into just enough calm to look like any other groom on his wedding day. And he tried not to look at Sherlock. If he did he would fall apart and he couldn’t do that right now. He headed for the door reluctantly.

Sherlock did not speak or look up as John turned to go out the door.  He stood and crossed to the other chair, once more straightening the street clothes that lay there.  He traced the seams with an absent finger as the door opened and closed.

He collapsed in front of the chair with a desperate sob.  He pulled the shirt forward and buried his face in it, his shoulders shaking.  He should have said it.  He should have done something.  He thought he must be a masochist to have put himself through the whole affair of planning and arranging his friend’s wedding.  But this was not just his friend.  This was John.  And that meant so much more.  He continued to sob on the floor, not caring how his face would look standing at the altar behind him.  He wouldn’t be there.

John stood outside the door with his hand on the handle. He just took deep breaths trying to calm down. Then he heard a sob from behind the door. He thought his mind had made it up at first, but then he heard another. John couldn’t take it he had to tell Sherlock even if he was just imagining the sobs on the other side of the door. John took one more deep breath as he turned to face the door.

He opened the door and saw a sobbing Sherlock collapsed on the floor. He shut the door behind him and rushed over to Sherlock.

Sherlock choked suddenly on his next sob, still clutching the now wrinkled shirt in his white hands.  “John” He whispered.  “What...why are you…”  He was terrified to see him there, watching him now.  What would he think if he knew?

John stopped his questions by doing what he had wanted to since he figured out his feelings. John cupped Sherlock’s face and kissed him softly and desperately.

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide and brimmed over again with tears.  He dropped the shirt and wrapped his arms around John, holding on to him, clutching for dear life.  He made another sobbing sound in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes.  He did his best to kiss him back, despite now crying harder than before.

John pulled back just far enough to speak. “I’m sorry. I just had to tell you before I left. I know you said you don’t love me, but I just… I needed to.”

Sherlock buried his hands in John’s tux, wrinkling the lapels horribly.  “I never—I never said that.” He said, breathing shallowly.  He wiped at his eyes with one sleeve, still sobbing desperately.  “I’m sorry, John.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t—I didn’t think—” He stopped and buried his face in John’s shirt, letting everything out.  “You meant me.” He concluded.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “So, you do love me?” John needed to hear him say it.

Sherlock took another shaky breath and nodded, trying to speak.  “Yes. Yes, I do.” He said.  He gripped him even tighter.  “I love you.  God, I love you, John.” He said.  “Please...please don’t go.  Don’t go out there.  Not now.”  His chest grew tight with fear.  He didn’t know what would be done now.  He’d laid himself out raw.

John held him tighter. “I love you too. God, you should have told me sooner. I have been struggling with this since you came back. I love you so much Sherlock.” John felt like he was about to start crying too.

Sherlock’s sobs faded and his breathing evened slightly.  “Only since then?” He whispered.  He laughed.  “And you act as though it were all my fault.”  He wiped his eyes again, still shaking.

“I loved you before then. I just hadn’t admitted it to myself before then.”

“Two months.” Sherlock said.

“What?”

“Since we met.  I found out after two months.  That’s how long I’ve been struggling with it.  Since two months.”

John pulled back so he could kiss Sherlock again. He started tearing up. He should have realized so much sooner. There were so many moments they missed.

Sherlock pulled himself back out, untucking.  He stared at John with red eyes, still holding onto his suit.  “Let’s go.” He said.  “Right now.  Don’t even change.  Let’s just run.”

“How do we get past the guests? There is a whole church full.”

Sherlock whipped out his phone and started texting faster than John had ever seen.  “Don’t you worry.  I’m going to get you out of this.”  He said.

~~~

In the church, Greg and Mycroft sat side by side.  They looked incredibly bored, perhaps a little put-upon.  Molly did her best to look cheerful beside them.  The atmosphere around the three was undeniable.  Nobody was happy to be there.

Greg felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and picked it out dully.  He noted the message was from Sherlock.  He probably wanted him to go and check on the groomsmen for the millionth time.  He sighed and unlocked the phone, opening the message.  What he saw there made him bolt upright and grasp his phone with both hands.  He jumped up in his seat and swung his arms wildly, pumping them in the air, doing his best to keep silent in his dance.

Mycroft looked up at his fiance, confused. “What has got you so excited?” He watched him. It almost looked like—but no, John was too moral of a man to do that on his wedding day to someone else, right?

“Take a look at this!” He said, trying to whisper.  He sat and held the phone in front of him for Mycroft and Molly to see.  They looked at the screen.

“Need help.  John and I need to get out of here.  He’s leaving her. Now.  -SH”

Mycroft’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Well, that certainly was unexpected. But exceedingly heartwarming and very much like the two of them.

Molly tugged the phone out of Greg’s hand and turned it off.  “Be careful!  You can’t be waving that around for everyone to see.” She hissed.

“Sorry, right.  Well, let’s go.” He stood up, looking for the groom’s dressing room.  “Do you know where they are?”

“Yes.  But act casual.  You don’t want to cause a stir.  Mycroft, you first.”

Mycroft stood and exited the pew before holding out a hand to Greg. “Love?”

Greg took his hand to steady himself as he squeezed through the narrow space of a walkway.  why did they have to put the damn things so close together?  “Hurry up, I want to see this for myself.” He said.  Molly followed behind and took up the lead, guiding them down the aisle and down the edge, close to the far wall.

Mycroft kept an air of calm and slight distain that he had been showing the rest of the time, but inside he was jumping for joy for his younger brother. Those two had been running circles around each other for much too long now.

“It’s just there.” Molly said.  He walked ahead through a narrow hall off to the side and stopped in front of a door.  Greg reached forward and opened it for her and all three peered in, ready to aid in their great escape.

In the time since Sherlock texted Greg, both he and John had moved to the couch on the far end of the room. They refused to separate and had continued kissing fervently. When the others opened the door they were greeted by the scene of John laying on the couch with Sherlock on top of him in tight embrace with what looked like a lot of tongue in mouths and what was very quickly going to turn into full on groping.

Greg closed the door as quietly as he could and then waited a moment before knocking.  The three heard scrambling on the other side of the door and footsteps before Sherlock flung it open.  His clothes and his hair were in a total state of disarray.  “You’re here.  Good.  We need to disappear without anyone noticing.” He said, his breath shallow and his voice husky.

“I was wondering who you texted.” John said from further in the room. “Come in and close the door.”

Greg grinned wide as he stepped in, looking between the two of them.  Sherlock did his best to straighten his hair as the three stepped past him.  Molly was the last in and she closed the door silently behind her.

Sherlock crossed the room and sat beside John on the couch again, taking both of his hands in his.  “We can’t go back to Baker Street right away; Mary would look there first.  I’m talking about a true disappearing act.  At least for a little while.  The hardest part will be leaving the church undetected.”

John rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder now that he was closer again.

Mycroft smirked at the two of them before pulling out his phone. The two could stay at his house; the place was really bigger than it needed to be so they could stay on the opposite side of the house from Greg and himself. And it had the added benefit of Mary having never been there.

“You’ll be staying with us, of course.” Greg said, wrapping an arm around Mycroft's shoulders.  “There’s no place better.”

“I can sneak you both out the back one at a time.  There’s a door at the end of the hall.” Molly said.  “You just have to be a bit careful.  It’s in front of the bride’s room.”

“Fine.  One at a time then.” Sherlock agreed.  He started straightening John’s clothes as best as he could to make him look presentable, lest they should be seen.”

Mycroft looked up from his phone. “There is a car around back waiting for you two. And Anthea is making sure the guest room gets set up correctly.”

“Good.  I’ll leave first.  Less for people to think about if they see me.”  He stood up to go before John stopped him.

“I’ll go first. We will be able to convince them that I am just getting some air, and then you can follow as if you are checking up on me.”

“Brilliant, John.  Just follow after Molly.  I’ll be right behind you in a few minutes.”  He leaned down and kissed his once.  “good luck.”

John smiled into the kiss then pulled back. “Greg you should come with Molly and I. Then go back for Sherlock as if you were asked to get him.”

“Right then.” Greg said.  “Myc, why don’t you go and sit down at the pew for a bit.  It’d be a bit suspicious for us all to be back here at once.  I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Alright.” Mycroft squeezed Greg’s hand gently and headed out of the room and back to their pew.

“Is everyone ready then?” Molly asked.  She placed a ready hand on the doorknob.

John nodded and kissed Sherlock one more time. He headed over to the door behind Molly.

Quietly, they slipped out into the hallway.  Molly patted John’s back as if comforting his nerves.  Really, she might well have been.  What could make a man more nervous than trying to escape a wedding?

Just as they passed the bride’s room, the door opened.  Janine stepped out, adjusting her lavender gown.  She smiled up at the pair when she saw them.  “Ah, sorry, can’t go in yet!  Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you know.”  She laughed and waved a hand playfully at them.  “Where are you off to?  The girls are sending me off for another bottle.  Another drink in any of them and nobody’ll be walking straight.”

John did his best to look nervously excited for the right reason and just barely passed because Janine had no reason to think otherwise. “Just going to get some fresh air. Don’t want to look too nervous up there.”

“Get going then.  Don’t want to be sweating in that suit of yours.” She said.  She gave him a nudge and waved as she went off on her merry (a bit too merry) way.

Molly sighed with relief and rushed John out back a bit faster.  “I never did like it when people got tipsy at weddings.” She said.

As soon as they were outside, John headed for the car Mycroft had provided and slipped in unnoticed by any guests.  Moments later, he was joined by Sherlock slipping in the other side.  “Molly and Greg are heading back to the pews.” He said.  “Nobody will have to know what they did to help us out.”  He tapped on the glass in front of him that separated them from the driver.  The car began to pull forward out of the back lot.

When they were out of the parking lot, John relaxed and leaned into Sherlock. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist. “I thought I would never be lucky enough to have you.” He whispered.

“I thought I’d be unlucky enough to watch someone else have you.” He replied.

“Well, now you don’t and I get to be with you as long as you will let me.” John looked up at him lovingly.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me forever.” Sherlock said.

John smiled widely. “Perfect”

Sherlock leaned his head down and gave him one long kiss, the first of many, as they rode away from the church.

**  
THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know I don't add anything often, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> \---
> 
> Did you do it yet? No? Do it now. Subscribe to her.


End file.
